ALS1,5: Girls' Night In
by Dimitri's.Smexi.Shewolf
Summary: Rose and her friends decide to get together and have a girls' night since they've all been so busy recently. Gossip, games and general craziness are all part of the fun. The boys return early from their bowling night and crash the party, only to find exactly what happens when junk food, energy drinks and Rose Hathaway mix. PART 3 in my AFTER LAST SACRIFICE series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) To celebrate Richelle putting up Dimitri's POV chapter last night, I'm giving you the next part of my ALS series :D The last part was pretty intense, so this time we get to see the gang on a night off, and catch up on the latest happenings in the Moroi world through their gossip ;P **

**Hope you enjoy ALS 1.5 ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, it belongs to the amazing and awesomely talented Richelle Mead. **

**Oh, and THANK YOU RICHELLE for giving us the chance to get inside Dimitri's beautiful head. It was great ;) **

* * *

The girls and I were having a night in. The guys had just left to go bowling, and we were just getting everything ready for the next 5 hours without them. Lissa, Mia, Sydney and I were on our own; the rest of Lissa's guardians had left us alone. It was dawn outside, so too light for Strigoi. Anyway, Mia and I could protect her, and there were Guardians stationed all around outside the building.

"OK, girls, have we got everything we need?" Lissa asked, and we all surveyed the pile of stuff in front of us.  
"Nail stuff?" Lissa began reading down a pre-written list, courtesy of Sydney. I swear, I had never been to a better organised sleepover. And it definitely paid off.

Mia lifted up the nail stuff. "Check."

"DVDs?" We lifted each thing up as it was called out.

"iPods?"

"Camera?"

"Empty bottle?"  
"Stole it off Adrian earlier." Sydney said.

"Food?"  
"Hell yeah! As if I would forget that!" I shouted, pointing to the 3 huge carrier bags full of junk food. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I think we have everything." Sydney observed, before sitting in the circle on the floor.

"What's up first, oh keeper of the list?" Mia teased, and Sydney blushed before answering; "Spin the bottle truth or truth."

"OK everyone, time for the pact. What is said between us, stays between us. Unless you want Rose to go all Guardian on your asses. I will see the guilty in your aura." Lissa said menacingly, glaring around the room and wiggling her fingers in a magic-y way.  
We all swore to uphold the pact, and I pulled the bottle out of the pile, setting it on the ground in front of us. I spun it, and it landed on Mia.

This would be a great opportunity to grill Mia on her relationship with Eddie. They had been going out for about 6 weeks, and were almost sickening to be around. They'd declared their love for each other after the Guardians had returned from a secret raid on a Strigoi hideout. Mia hadn't been able to say goodbye to Eddie, and had been worried that she'd never get the chance to tell him how she felt. Eddie had fought bravely, and said that he 'had to survive to tell Mia.' They were so cute together, and I was happy for them both. Neither of them had been given an easy ride in life so far, and Mia's past boyfriends hadn't been the greatest.

Lissa was the one who asked the question.  
"Rank Eddie, Jesse and Ralph in order of how good they were in bed."

Sydney seemed shocked at how mean Lissa was being on the first go. Poor girl. It was gonna get a lot worse than this. Mia, however, seemed unfazed.  
"Well, Jesse was the worst, Ralph was OK, but Eddie is by far the best."

"Hell yeah! Dhampirs do it better!" I shouted, and Lissa shook her head.

"Since you've only been with a Dhampir, I'm not sure how you can really judge that fairly. But we'll expect more details on that later. Right now, I'm thinking, Ralph was better than Jesse?"

I looked at Mia pityingly as she replied, voice sad. "Yeah, neither of them was very good. They were both boring. But Ralph slobbered less."

I cut in shouting, "you are so right! Jesse was so slobbery; I thought I was going to drown! I really don't know what I saw in him."

Mia smiled sadly. "Neither do I. He was just a stuck-up Royal prick."

"Hey!" Lissa and Sydney both shouted.

"Sorry. Not that your guys are."

They nodded in acceptance, and Lissa spun the bottle. It landed on me.  
"Yes! Now we can finally get some dirt on the Russian Lover!" My so-called friends huddled together, before finally deciding on a question.

"Sooo... is it true, what they say about non-American guys?" Sydney asked, not needing to elaborate.

"Every. Single. Word." They all squealed, and Lissa began to ask; "Does he-"

"Nuh-uh. You've had your question. Wait 'til next time."  
I reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Sydney. I asked the question we had all been dying to find out the answer to for ages now. We knew she wouldn't answer if we asked her straight off, but in this game setting, she couldn't refuse.  
"So, have you and Adrian 'done the deed' yet?" She was given encouraging nods from the others.

"Well..." She paused for effect.

"Just answer the question!" Lissa screeched, causing Sydney to flinch and nearly fall over backwards. Mia steadied her.

"OK, well, you know how it's Valentine 's Day next week? We kinda planned it for then..."

"EEE!" We all squealed, and tackled her back onto the carpet.

"Can't... breathe." We heard Sydney's muffled mumble from the bottom of the girl pile. We got up to let her breathe.  
"Thanks... I kinda want to make it to my first time!" She said sarcastically. She was hanging out with Adrian way too much.

Mia looked at her incredulously. "First time?" She said in disbelief. I had already known this, and the fact that Adrian had actually been her first kiss too.

Sydney looked like she didn't know how to answer, so I stepped in. "Yeah. Some of us want to wait for the right one to come along first."

Lissa backed me up. "I wish I had waited for Christian. I wasted it on Aaron, and didn't even enjoy it."

Mia turned back to me. "I still can't believe that Dimitri was your first. What with the rumours going round the school..." She trailed off.

"Well, I'm not the slut everyone thinks I am. Besides, _you_ started most of those rumours, Mia."

"Fair enough." She conceded, looking uncomfortable. I knew she felt guilty about how much of a bitch she had been, but then again, so did I. She was a friend now, and a good one, so I decided to steer the conversation in an easier direction.  
"Hey, I've got some info that'll cheer you up.

"Dirt on the Russian Lover?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, guys, can't you think up a better name? Even Cradle Robber was better, and come on, _Adrian _thought of that. Sydney, with your higher intelligence, don't you want to outdo your boyfriend before you do _him_?"

Mia cut in. "Okay, okay. We'll think of a better name, but just tell us already! The gossip well has been running dry lately, and I'm thirsty!"

"Okay." I took a deep breath, letting the suspense build. "Well... In the cabin, it wasn't just _my_ first time."

I waited as the words sank in. 3, 2, 1...  
"What?" They all shrieked incredulously.

"I know!" I shouted back. "I was exactly the same when he told me. I couldn't believe it either at first."

"So you actually believe him now?" Mia asked, and all joking stopped. I think what one could only describe as a murderous look crossed my face, as she shrank back away from me.

"Of course I believe him. Why would he lie about that? I would still love him if he had slept with a hundred women. He would never lie to me about _anything_, and it would be pointless anyway. I know him too well, just like he can read me."

"I- I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean it like that. I love Eddie and everything, but it isn't like that with us. We can't read each other that easily. You're so lucky to have found Dimitri. And, well, come on. That news was a bit of a shock. I mean, how did he get thorough the last 10 years without being molested by every female on the planet?"

I relaxed. Not many people understood what Dimitri and I had together, or who we were individually. But that was okay, because we had each other.  
"I know, right? It's not just me who thinks' he's the sexiest man to ever have walked this Earth."

"Oh, hell no. I think every woman who sees him thinks the same thing. I love Christian, but Dimitri is something else."

"I agree."

"Totally."

I nodded. "Good, I'm glad you agree. But now please stop fantasizing about my man before I have to come over there and punch your faces in."

The way their expressions changed instantly, I knew that they had been doing exactly that. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, letting it go. Who could blame them?  
"How about watching a movie? Those donuts and popcorn are calling to me..."

* * *

**Aw man, now I really want a donut... **

**Review and (ah crap, he wasn't really in this chapter, ummm...) it's YOU who can gossip about your fun times with Dimitri ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot that I'd started putting this story up :3 But next chapter, here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. **

* * *

We watched 21 Jump Street, one of my favourite movies ever. It had everything needed to make a good film; hot guys, violence, a cute love story and it was hilarious. We nearly died laughing when that guy had to pick his cock up off the floor in his mouth because it got shot off. I was crying, Sydney nearly choked on her (healthy... bleaugh) popcorn, Lissa let out some very unladylike snorts, and Mia was rolling around on the floor.

When that was finished, we painted our nails (which in my case would chip off in a couple days) whilst chatting about the gossip we had heard about the people from school. Apparently Camille Conta had got pregnant by Jesse Zeklos, and her parents were not happy at all. She wanted to keep it, though, and they were going to try having a relationship. If he wasn't such an ass and she hadn't been such a bitch to Lissa in the past, I might have been happy for them. But they had been, so I didn't particularly care.

The best news had to be, however, that a new Guardian had joined the school in Dimitri's place. He was 54, and his name was James Blakely. The best part- there was allegedly something going on between him and Alberta. I hoped there was, she deserved to be with someone. Plus, I was all for a bit of forbidden Guardian romance...

"Hey, I thought of a name for Dimitri." Sydney suddenly said.

"Ooh, what? Tell us." Mia begged.

"'The _Kolbasa_'" She told us. I snorted, holding back a laugh. Sydney was smiling too.

Lissa and Mia looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's a kind of Russian sausage," I managed to choke out, before breaking down into laughter again. This time, everyone else did too.

Mia tried to speak through her giggles. "You gotta love a bit of man meat."

* * *

When our nails were polished and beautiful and we (I) had finished most of the food, we lay draped over the sofas, wondering what to do next. We were throwing suggestions around, which was fun in itself.  
"We could... dye all our hair different colours, and take crazy photos before we washed it out." Mia suggested.

"Nah. I'm Queen, imagine if someone got hold of the pictures. Plus, Rose's hair is so dark, it would have to be bleached before the colour would show, then Dimitri would cry for us messing up his Roza's hair." Lissa said with a grin.

"Aaw, we wouldn't want to make Dimitri cry now, would we?" Mia teased.

"No you wouldn't, cuz then you'd have his extremely pissed ninja girlfriend out to get you, and that would not be pretty, just like your face once I'm done with you." I growled menacingly.

"Rosie Posie getting all protective over little Dimka?" Lissa cooed.

"Let me tell you, there is nothing little about that man." I said, waggling my eyebrows. Sydney looked confused.

"Ooh, well you can't stop there. We want more than that." Mia begged.

You could practically see the light bulb go over Sydney's head. "Oh, you mean his..." She trailed off blushing. The rest of us laughed evilly.

"Maybe we should talk about something else; this is obviously getting a bit heavy for Sydney's poor virgin ears." Mia laughed out, and we all started cackling again.

"Evil creatures of the night." She muttered, taking a bite of apple. Seriously, she just ignored the remaining chocolate. It wasn't like she was going to get fat.

Despite that last comment, silence comfortable descended over the group, until Mia whined; "I'm bored!"

"Seriously, how does Eddie put up with you all the time?" I asked.

"Well, he keeps me amused in ways that you three lovely ladies cannot, if you know what I mean."

"Eew, Mia! That's my almost-brother you're talking about there!" I complained.

"Whatever. You dated him before."

"Yeah, for like a week in middle school, when a kiss was like going 'all the way'.

"Eew! You went all the way with Eddie!" Mia said in the same way. She nearly covered up Sydney's comment, but our superior hearing still caught it.  
"Still is for some people." Muttered Sydney.

We turned to her. "Not after Valentine's day, babe. Then you can join the club and tell us all about how fireworks went off, and music started playing-"

"That's it!" Lissa shouted suddenly.

"What's what?" The rest of us asked in unison.

"Music! Get ready for Karaoke fun!" Lissa and Mia squealed excitedly and jumped up and down facing each other, holding hands like they were 5 years old, whilst Sydney and I groaned.

Many hilarious minutes of belting out Basshunter, P!nk, Taylor Swift and Katy Perry later, we were collapsed on the sofa again, drinking red bull. We still had 40 minutes left until the boys got back, and we didn't want to be asleep then, as we would look like complete lightweights. Instead, we had looked through what Mia had raided from Eddie's fridge, and found enough red bull to have more than 5 cans each. Drinking every single can was the polite thing to do.

Seeing how they were designed for humans, Sydney and I were feeling the effects much more than the Moroi. I'm not sure how we managed to get her to drink it in the first place, though, with all that sugar.  
"Come on, Lissa! I just wanna do something! Girls just wanna have fuuuuuuuuun!" I sang, jumping up and down on the sofa with Sydney.

"Yeah, come on vampires! Have some fun. Just let loose!" Sydney shouted.

"Yeah, Lissa! Let's do something craaazy!" Added Mia. Yeah, the energy drink may not have affected her that much, but she was naturally hyper, and would take any excuse to just go crazy. The strain of being a responsible Queen was pressing down on Lissa, and I could tell how hard it was to resist saying yes to her 3 best friends, begging to have fun, especially when one was Sydney. This was a rare opportunity.

"Come on Liss, just like old times!" I pleaded, and she finally cracked.

"OK! I have the best idea ever!" We all gathered round her excitedly, and she spoke in an exaggerated whisper. "Rose, remember when-"

"Yes!"

She looked annoyed. "I haven't said what yet."

"Oh, sorry!" I whispered back. I wasn't really sorry.

"Remember when we went to that sleepover at Molly's once, and we made up a dance to that song by Robyn?"

"Yes! I actually do remember this time. There were 4 of us, and we sung it, and it was _hilarious_, then we recorded it and watched it back and it was the funniest thing ever!"

"Yeah!" Lissa shouted. "Well, I have that song on my iPod. We should do it now. Do you remember the dance moves?"She asked me.

I scoffed at that. "When have I ever forgotten a move?"

* * *

**Aww, my Ben and Jerry's ice cream melted whilst I was writing this. Then leaked out through a hole in the tub all over everything :( I guess that's what you get for eating ice cream in bed -_- **

**Anyway, that's all for now. Any guesses as to which Robyn song they're going to do? **

**Review and get to call Dimitri some of his nicknames :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter of this story :O But hey, ALS 2 is nearly finished, and 70,000 words :D Aaand, only 192 days until Blood Sisters comes out! Did you see that picture of Dom Sherwood/Christian on the OVAM facebook page? He is FINE! **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. I don't own Vampire Academy, it belongs to Richelle Mead. **

* * *

**RPOV**

30 minutes later we were lined up across the middle of the room, the camera resting on the windowsill opposite the door. I heard a noise behind me, but didn't want to mess up the timing of the song. Lissa clicked play on the iPod, and the familiar intro to 'Konichiwa Bitches' started up. 1,2,3,4...

Lissa **You wanna rumble in my jungle**  
**I'll take you on**

Sydney **Stampede your rumpa**  
**And send you home**

Rose **You wanna rumble in space**  
**I put my laser on stun**

Mia **And on the North Pole I'll ice you son**  
**You wanna thrilla in mah nilla  
****You'll be killer bee stung**  
**Wanna taste of vanilla**  
**Better watch your tongue**  
**'Cause I'll hammer your toe**  
**Like a paediatrician**

Lissa **Saw you in half**  
**Like I'm a magician**

Rose **Tear you down**  
**Like I'm in demolition**

Sydney **Count you out**  
**Like a mathematician**

All **I'm so very hot that when I rob your mansion**  
**You ain't call the cops, you call the firestation**

Mia **'Cause my flavour's so sweet**  
**You'll be zoom, zoom, zoom**

Lissa **Don't even get me started on my bada-boom-booms**

Sydney **One left, one right - thats how I organize 'em**

Rose **You know I fill my cups no need to supersize em'**

All **Right now you probably thinking "how she get in them jeans?"**

Rose **Well, I'm gifted, all natural and burstin' the seams**

All **Konichiwa bitches... Konichiwa bitches**

Lissa **Don't I look tasty like a French bon-bon**  
**Even more sweeter than a cherry bomb**

Rose **Coming with the postman like I'm a mail bomb**

Mia Comin' in your mouth

All **Makes you say yum-yum**  
**Hit the gong-gong**  
**Bring the sumos on**

Rose **I'm 'a kick ass all the way to Hong Kong**  
**Make the balls bounce like a game of ping-pong**  
**Konichiwa bitches from Beijing to Saigon**

Sydney **Got nothing on me**  
**'Cause you know you're so bum**  
**Dum-didi-dum-didididi-dum-dum**

Lissa **Check the scenario**  
**I'm 'a bust your ear drum**

Mia **And leave you heads ringing**  
**With a ring-a-ding-dong**

Rose **Busy on the mic**  
**Since the day I was what? (Born)**

Mia **Check out my style it's the rock of what? (Mo')**

Sydney **Shine is on me like a dog on what? (Bone)**

Lissa **Fight the power**  
**Put myself on the throne!**

Mia** You know when shit is getting heavy**  
**Like it's weighs a tonne,**

Rose **I will run you down like a marathon**  
**Tape you up good**  
**Put you in the trunk**

All **C U next Tuesday**  
**You is a punk!**

The song finished, and we bent double, laughing our asses off, incapable of speech.

"That was hot."  
We stopped laughing instantly and whipped round, and faced the now-open door.

**DPOV**

We were just leaving the bowling alley, as it was beginning to fill up with kids and families. It was a human one, not specifically for Moroi, but it was open all night, so it we had been there since 8am, human time. Adrian complained about there not being much of an 'atmosphere', but personally I preferred not to be surrounded by rowdy drunk humans. I hadn't wanted to come at all, a perfect night for me would have been watching a film curled up with Roza on the sofa, without anyone else there, in case we decided to... change activities.

But I had enjoyed my night here, and Rose had needed 'a night with the girls', as she put it.  
I had won bowling, Eddie came second, and then Christian, and the loser was Adrian by far. I don't know how he could have been so bad, he hadn't even been drinking much since he was with Sydney. I guess he just had terrible coordination.

I was driving, naturally, with Eddie shotgun beside me. He reached out and turned the radio down before addressing the rest of us.

"So have you all heard Mikhail's news?"

I nodded, but Christian and Adrian looked blank. Sonya and Mikhail had called Rose and I a couple of days ag- as soon as they found out- once again thanking us for helping restore her and for this opportunity. After that, Mikhail had announced it to all the Guardians present during his shift, and since it was relatively uncommon, the news had travelled to the others fast.

"Sonya's pregnant." I supplied.

"That was fast!" Adrian said. "They must have got busy on their honeymoon."

Christian smirked. "I think the whole point of a honeymoon _is _to 'get busy'."

Adrian did have a point. Sonya and Mikhail had got married 2 weeks ago, and we'd all attended the wedding. Sonya was now working at an academy near in California, teaching about Spirit, so since they'd returned from the honeymoon, they only saw each other weekends. I had a feeling that once the baby was born, Mikhail would ask to be relocated, probably to the academy Sonya was working at, or at least nearby. She liked the warmer weather and being able to see the sun, a natural reaction after spending so long in darkness.

"Earth to Belikov!"  
My head snapped round to face Christian, and that sardonic smirk was still on his face.  
"As I was saying, do you think you could keep Lissa away from Rose for a little while tomorrow? I need to talk to her about something."

There was something mysterious about the way he said it that instantly made Eddie and Adrian want to know what was going on. I already had an idea, though.  
"Sure." I replied with a smile. "But you better be ready to defend yourself. Just don't burn any furniture. Or Rose, if you can help it."

"Aaw, I was looking forward to that part."

Then Adrian cut in. "Sorry, man. But you know Belikov's the only one allowed to set Rose on fire," he said with a grin, winking.

I rolled my eyes, and Eddie shook his head sadly. "That was such a fail."

"So was your dad's condom!" He shot back.

"Like your mom's abortion, then."

I banged my head back against the headrest. Why did I let myself get caught in these situations?

As we walked back to palace housing, I was pulled out of my thoughts by Christian.  
"So, what do you want to bet that the girls are all asleep when we get there, or crying their eyes out at some shitty movie?"

The others started trying to place bets, but failed when none of them wanted to bet against that outcome. I scoffed at their idiocy.  
They turned to look at me.  
"What, Belikov? You think they'll be doing something crazy at this time of night?" Eddie asked me.

"Rose will." I answered simply. I wished they'd just call me Dimitri, but it was better than some of Adrian's names for me.

Now Adrian laughed. "What? You think Rose will still be awake after all the food she has no doubt consumed? Come on, Cradle Robber." Spoke too soon.

"Yeah, I do actually." I knew she wouldn't go to sleep until I got back, and that she would want to avoid this very situation of being found asleep by us, so would have gone to great lengths to avoid it. "I bet $20 that they are awake and doing something that none of us would expect."

Ivashkov let out a very girly, creepy giggle, and Eddie slapped him upside the head. I could tell what the creep was thinking, and I wasn't impressed. Before I could say anything, Christian stepped in.  
"Seriously? With Lissa and Sydney there. Whatever, you're going to be $60 out of pocket by the end of this."

"No, better than that. If you're so confident, we'll all double our bets."

I just nodded and shrugged as we opened the door and ascended the great, wide staircase that lead up to the royal suites.  
When we got close to the door, the Moroi looked at each other, confused. A few steps later, the sound of loud music met my ears, and I could tell Eddie had heard it too.  
I shot the others a meaningful glance as I carefully turned the handle...

Slowly pushing the door open, the sight that greeted us was sure to win me the bet. Lissa, Rose, Mia and Sydney were lined up across the room, with their backs to us. A song was just starting, its opening notes having disguised our arrival. What I noticed first was the fact that all the girls were wearing different clothes to what they had been in earlier.

Mia was wearing what seemed to be a white corset all-in-one, with a giant pompom tail on the back, with  
bunny ears on her head. Sydney was wearing a black stretchy skirt and pink blouse with the bottom tied up high, so most of her back was exposed. Lissa was wearing red short shorts with a cropped halter neck top. All of this I observed in a few seconds. But when my gaze rested on Rose, it stayed there for the rest of the song. She was wearing a black crop top with cherries printed on it. When she turned sideways for a second, I saw a zip down the front, that was a little way undone, as it was obviously too small for her. It probably belonged to one of the other girls.

She was also wearing a really short black leather skirt, which looked amazing on her. When the song started properly and she began dancing, I thought my eyes would bug out of my head. All the girls were doing the same dance, but Roza did it so much better. She was more in time with the music, each movement seemed perfect, and she had a better figure to work with. I was captivated.

By now I had really started listening to the words of the song. One of the girls was singing each few lines, and when it got to Rose, she put her hands together in a gun shape and pretended to shoot something, at the same time popping her hips. I swear, she was the sexiest thing on this Earth, and she was all mine.

It was at that point I remembered that I wasn't the only one watching this. I tore my gaze away from Roza and turned to the other guys, all wearing expressions similar to what I was sure was plastered on my face. They were all staring at Rose too. I felt as flash of fury, before realising that they were probably looking at their own girlfriends. I looked back at Roza, and all other thoughts were replaced by a burning need for _her._ 2 minutes of ass shaking, hip popping and the occasional high kick from Roza later, the song ended.

After a few seconds of silence where the girls bent double, shaking with silent laughter, Adrian voiced what we had all been thinking.  
"That was hot."

**RPOV**

In the doorway stood Eddie, Adrian, Christian and Dimitri. It was Adrian who had spoken; the others were still somewhere between drooling and laughing.  
"How-how long have you been standing there?" Sydney asked nervously.

"Long enough." Christian replied, picking his jaw up off the floor and suppressing a smile.

I looked at the other guys. "Well, I can see that it had the desired effect!" I said, and winked, which tipped the scale to all-out hysterics. Somehow I managed to stumble across the room to turn the video camera off, before falling onto the floor with the others. Only Dimitri and Sydney remained upright, him resting against the wall, her leaning on the arm of the sofa.

After a good 5 minutes, we reined back the tears of laughter and were able to stand straight again. I wobbled over to Dimitri and leaned into him for support. He wrapped an arm around me, and looked down at me hungrily. It was then I remembered that Lissa had convinced us to dress up for the song, and I was currently wearing a tight black leather mini-skirt and black crop-top. Mia was worse; she was wearing a playboy bunny outfit, that Eddie seemed determined to get her out of as fast as humanly possible. Lissa was dragging Christian into their room, and Adrian and Sydney were making out in the corner. She was wearing a more revealing outfit than anything she had ever worn before, and I think he was taking advantage of that.

I looked up at Dimitri again, and decided to put the poor man out of his misery. I took a leaf out of Lissa's book, and took my man to the bedroom.

* * *

**That's all for this! Keep an eye out for ALS2: Camping Trip. It's going to be absolutely crazy XD **

**S'laters! **

**Review and take Dimitri to your bedroom... (now how can you resist that!) **

**Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf x**


End file.
